


Not Even Valentine's Day

by Plethora



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plethora/pseuds/Plethora
Summary: The Master surprises you by taking you out on a date for Valentine’s Day.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Not Even Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that I had for Valentine’s Day that took way longer to write than expected because it ran away from me and become 5000 words long… This is my first time actually publishing any of my fanfiction (but I have plenty of ideas for more Master fics in many incarnations, so expect more at some point). But yeah even though it is no longer even February here we are. (Blame school in part for making it take forever to get it out)

You couldn’t help but be out of breath from laughter. The look of betrayal and pure shock on the faces of the people the Master had just double-crossed; you couldn’t get the image out of your head. The Master shot you an amused look as he finished practically dragging you back to the TARDIS before the group he had betrayed could come to their senses and take action against the two of you. 

“I- just their faces,” you forced out between giggles. “You practically told them you were going to betray them when they met you and they still couldn’t comprehend it! It was so satisfying.”

He flashed you a smile as he worked on unlocking the TARDIS. The joy in his eyes was contagious and you couldn’t help but beam back at him.

“Now you understand why I can’t help but hide in plain sight like I did with the Doctor. The reaction to the reveal is just too good!”

He opened the door and gestured for you to get in the TARDIS. Closing the door he came up behind you. Hands on your hips, head nestled in the crook of your neck. You could feel his breath against your skin giving you goosebumps. He inhaled, about to say something. Then some sort of alarm went off. 

Dropping all contact with you he immediately went to see what it was. If he didn’t already know. You stood to the side awkwardly where he had left you. His focus was entirely on the console. Half an hour passed without him giving any indication as to what was going on. All that you knew was that he had gotten the two of you off of the planet you had been on.

You really shouldn’t be bothered by the lack of information. It wasn’t as if he always told you what he was doing. In fact most of the time you had no idea what he was up to. When he did explain he seldom explained in full anyway… 

“I’ll tell you what you need to know when you need to know it,” was always his answer to you asking. 

But he typically didn’t ignore you like this. In fact, normally it was quite the opposite. Normally, he would pull you around with him as he worked reveling in the contact. Being affectionate and all that.

He once threw you over his shoulder when you tried to leave the console room when he wanted to be affectionate. Pressing kisses against the side of your hip every time he turned his head. When he had been forced to put you down so he could use both hands he had teased that you weren’t allowed to leave. He had left you uneven with all the kisses to just the one hip after all! Best to wait for him to fix that.

It was nice. It made you feel wanted when he, well, wanted you. And he almost always wanted you nearby when setting a new course just after an adventure was done. Which made it a bit strange that he had just- ignored your presence this whole time.

He pulled down another lever this time with a sense of finality, turning to you, “Go and get changed”.

“Into what?”

“Hmm well as nice as it would be for you to wear nothing but sheer lingerie,” the Master teased. “Something nice, a bit formal. I’m taking you out on a date, for…Valentine’s day.”

“Valentine’s Day? But… I mean why,” you stuttered out. After a pause, you couldn’t help but add, “You literally called it a stupid cash grab just the other day when I mentioned it!”

Even better was that he couldn’t claim that you had mentioned it longingly as an excuse as to why he had decided he wanted to celebrate the very human holiday. You had been insulting the decor of the alien palace you had been sneaking into which had looked like an ugly discount Valentine’s day store. It had been all bright pink and frills to the point of being way beyond tacky.

“It’s not even Valentine’s Day!” you couldn’t help but add in exasperation.

“It actually is, for you at least. I picked you up on the tenth and it’s been four days,” he pointed out.

“Oh.” 

The Master gave you a joyfully smug look at your realization. Well, probably a bit of that look was due to the memories of his identity reveal. He had been especially pleased by the reaction to that whole plan.

You were still standing in the same place. You almost felt that you couldn’t move. The Master taking you on a date? Not too strange. He called a lot of your safer, not part of some bigger scheme adventures dates. But for a human holiday? It left you reeling. 

He had actually planned this out too by the sound of it. It wasn’t some spur of the moment decision. It was -sadly- more than most of your previous significant others had done. Normally they had just done something small and rushed at the last minute because it was expected of them.

“Hurry up! Get changed. I got us reservations and it would be a hassle to remake them.” 

As he walked passed you he muttered something frustratedly under his breath that you had to strain to hear. 

“Can’t believe she’s so surprised…must’ve never taken her out… Ridiculous honestly, humans… Falls to me to treat her as she deserves…”

After he had left the console room you were prompted - well, startled into moving by the TARDIS. She gently pulsed the lights to get your attention focused on the present and out of your own head. You couldn’t help but be thankful that the Master’s TARDIS liked you. Otherwise, you might have just stood there in shock until the Master had gotten back. You rushed off to get to your room and get changed.

The TARDIS could have moved your room closer but it would’ve been somewhat pointless. Your room was already incredibly close to the console room. Partly due to the fact that you tended to get lost trying to find it if it was placed too far away. She didn’t want you to get lost all the time so your room was placed close by. She only wanted you to get lost when it benefited and amused her.

You flung open the doors in your hurry to get dressed in something nice and back to the console room. You grabbed a wrap dress that went to your mid calves to wear and a pair of comfortable but cute flats. Practically throwing them on. You stared longingly at a pair of heels as you left but you know that you would not be able to keep up if you had to quickly escape. As much as the Master didn’t like to run you often seemed to find yourselves in positions where you needed to get away- fast. Even when he didn’t have a plan to complete. So the more sensible flats won over the heels, easily. 

Besides you were rubbish at walking in them for the most part anyway. Best to practice walking in them first. As stupid as it would feel to explain when you were eventually found by the Master, practicing walking in heels down the TARDIS corridors. Maybe the TARDIS would take pity on you and keep him away while you practiced. Probably not. She seemed to love to give him opportunities to fluster and tease you.

Like when she had decided you were taking too long to get together. You hadn’t been able to find any room other than the one the Master was currently in for a week. Even when you had taken a shower and had nothing to wear but a robe. She probably would have still made you walk around to find him had you been in only a towel. You had been so embarrassed that you couldn’t find your room or even the wardrobe room. Only then had the Master bothered to explain that it was the TARDIS messing with you, and not your inability to remember where you were going.

He had kissed the top of your head before you could really start to worry that the TARDIS hated you. Telling you that it was just some lighthearted teasing on her part, towards both of you. It had led to the two of you getting together, so you supposed she didn’t want you to ruin her hard work by stumbling for too long to get ready for this date.

The Master was waiting by the TARDIS doors for you in a solid colored suit and slacks with a vest that matched his normal purple, plaid getup. He looked good, really good. He always did but whenever he deviated from his normal outfit you were reminded again. Not that you ever really forgot. It was just one of those things that would fade into the back of your mind till something reminded you. 

You joined him at the door. He opened it with a flourish. Walking outside you smiled at the nice weather on the planet. The Master joined you outside soon after, hooking your arms together as the two of you started walking.

“So, do I get to know where we’re going?”

He flashed you a charming smile. 

“Yes. Otherwise, without the context- it wouldn’t be as impressive. It’s a well-known restaurant- known particularly for its romantic events. Everything on the menu has a purpose in heightening attraction. It doesn’t always end up heightening the attraction between the two sharing a table either. You have to be very sure that your partner is attracted to you or you could find yourself without your date. Of course, I don’t doubt that you’ll be even more head over heels for me by the end of the first course.”

“Should I be worried about being left alone then,“ you joked. 

He paused bringing both of you to a stop. His hand gently cradled your face, tilting your head to make sure you looked him in the eyes.

"Don’t be ridiculous,” the Master seemed to be looking to see if he could find any thoughts of true insecurity. 

Seeming satisfied that he didn’t need to reassure you at the moment he continued.

"If anything I should be worried about how many people are going to be trying to steal your attention from me.“

He rehooked our arms as we continued on our way. It wasn’t too much longer of a walk to the restaurant. The Master walked right up to the hostess to check-in. In no time at all, you were going through the doors. The benefits of time travel with the Master. Always right on time.

"Now considering how much you were fond of the crystalline look the Doctor’s TARDIS had you should love this." 

The whole restaurant was dimly light so it took your eyes a moment to adjust. What you saw took your breath away. The whole room was filled with glowing crystals hanging from the ceiling and suspended in the air. From a distance the crystals formed bright stars that made up constellations. The closer you got to them the more you could see that the crystals were detailed recreations of the galaxies that formed the large constellations. The Master was watching your reaction closely in anticipation. Relaxing at the clear awe in your eyes.

"This is amazing,” you said in almost whispered wonderment. “Thank you.”

The two of you were led to a table near the center of the room. Everywhere you looked around the two of you was a different part of the universe to see. The waiter poured two flute glasses full of a shimmery liquid. At your expectant look the Master nodded to confirm that it was safe for you to have and explained what they were.

“It’s a mood sensing drink. It’s safe, won’t even get you tipsy. But it will change like a mood ring each time you take a sip,” as he took a sip to demonstrate the drink turned a dark red. 

“Shades of red and pink are the romantic spectrum so to speak. Darker the red the more lustful the feelings … but there has to be a base for the feelings in romance.”

The Master took a moment to look around at the other couples.

“ Look over there,” he pointed to a couple across the room. One of their drinks was a dark purple, almost black. 

“That is someone who is only interested in sex." 

Right as he said this the man whose drink was dark purple got slapped by his date- hard. The man who slapped his date stormed off without hesitation. No one else seemed to take notice of the small scene; they were all too caught up in their own dates. It left the two of you as the only witnesses.

"As you can see I have plenty of desires for later Y/N,” he breathed your name out like it was reverent. “You always look so tempting… Your dress just makes me want to slowly pull the bow loose, untying it, unwrapping you.”

You took a sip of your drink to avoid saying something incomprehensible in your flustered state. You should really be used to the things the Master would say, yet they still caught you off guard all the time. It was even relatively tame this time too. 

“Cute.”

“Umm, what is,” you stuttered out. 

You definitely couldn’t look him in the eyes after asking that. The drink wasn’t getting you tipsy -even if it could you only had one sip anyway. You had no excuse for asking that as if you didn’t already know what he had meant. You could feel that your face was flushed, it was embarrassing. The Master says something that was kinda tame by his standards and you blush like an innocent schoolgirl.

“You,” he tilted your head up to make eye contact with you, “ you’re blushing the same color as your drink.”

“So light pinks are-”

“More light-hearted, flustered feelings,” he let go of you, letting you rather clumsily change the subject with a fond look.

As the meal went on his drink got darker and darker red. While yours fluctuated between a dark red and an absolutely flustered pink. Mostly a flustered pink. Each time you looked at his glass you couldn’t help but be flustered by his clear and deep desire for you. A rare few times the Master’s drink was a lighter pink- he claimed he couldn’t help but feel hopelessly romantic when it came to you.

The food was great but you couldn’t help but squirm a bit as the meal went on. The Master had claimed that the menu was designed to increase attraction. And he was definitely being honest. You had always found him attractive but now it felt like anything you had specifically found attractive was shouting out to you. You kept almost zoning out looking at him. He had incredibly kissable lips that you couldn’t help but fixate on. You really wanted to kiss him. This enhanced attraction coupled with both of your feelings being on full display- you were a mess.

Towards the end of the meal, you felt someone moving closely right behind you but you ignored it. Chances where someone was just passing by. It didn’t matter. It wasn’t until the Master was glaring at whoever was behind you that you realized that they weren’t just someone passing by oddly close by your table. 

The man stepped forward to be directly to the side of you as you turned your head to glance at whoever the Master was glaring at. The stranger firmly cupped your face and turned it to face him directly. His eyes were extremely dilated as they mentally undressed you. Uncomfortable you tried to lean away, but he took that as an invitation to move in even closer.

“You’re the most beautiful woman here, gemstone. You should come home with me. I’ll shower you in the riches you deserve. Thousands of gemstones all over your body and you would still shine through as the most precious of them all.”

He moved in closer as he spoke as if what he said had already convinced you to leave the Master. As if he was sure you would consent to kissing him.

“I’d rather not-,” his grip on your face tightened as he heard you start to turn him down.

You glanced towards the Master for help and he was fuming.

“You better hope for the sake of keeping your hand attached to your body instead of just having it broken that you aren’t bruising her,” the darkly protective tone he used sent a chill through your body.

The man had to let go of your face to confront the Master. He moved in order to take a swing at him. His hand was caught in the Master’s grip before he could get even close to hitting him. The man tried to pull away as the Master squeezed. By the time he did let go of the man’s hand the Master had moved to stand in front of you. Protectively blocking you from the man’s sight. The whimper the man let out and the brief look at his hand you got proved that the Master had made good on his word.

As the man ran off the Master gently moved your head to examine where the man had gripped. He let out a contemplative hum as he brushed his hand across the area. Leaving a light kiss on your cheek as he stepped back out of your space. You couldn’t help but drift with him wanting to stay close.

“It’s not going to bruise. Still tempted to remove his hand- probably will if we run into him again,” he smiled sheepishly. “Probably not the sort of thing I should do when I’m trying to have a sweet, romantic night with you ”

“I- I sort of liked how protective and slightly possessive you were of me. It was… sweet.”

It was embarrassing to admit but true.

His smile changed to something a lot smugger and self-satisfied at your admission.

“Well then, we’ll have to explore that more later!” He paused before adding in a somewhat lustful tone, “I have plenty of ideas but that will have to be for another night. I already have plans for tonight." 

You blushed at the implications. 

"I think it’s time to go back to the TARDIS now. Before anyone else takes an interest in me,” you paused for a moment. “Or you. I don’t think I could scare someone off like you did,” you shyly admitted as you reached to hold hands with the Master.

He let you hold his hand the whole walk back to the TARDIS, casually swinging your joined hands back and forth. As you got closer he started to squeeze your hand and rub circles on the back of your hand.

When you reached the TARDIS he pulled you in between his arms while he unlocked the door. Once the doors were open he pulled you back against his chest as he lifted you up off the ground. Spinning the two of you around till you were both facing the console. Once your feet were on the ground you tipped your head back to look up at him, kissing underneath his chin. The Master rested his head on top of yours as his hands messed with the strings of your wrap dress. He was getting dangerously close to pulling the bow apart right there. You gently pushed his hands away as you turned around in his grasp. You pressed your lips together, bringing your hands to rest against his chest. He hummed against your lips before pulling away.

“We better move before I get carried away. I do have plans for us but they don’t involve rutting like teenagers in the console room,” he paused for just a moment. “As nice and tempting as that would be, I did put an effort into setting up something romantic.“

His hands came up to hold yours. Bringing them from his chest up to his lips. You could feel his breath across your knuckles as he pulled you along with him further into the ship.

He playfully pulled you off balance. Your arms reaching around his neck as you stumbled into him as the two of you went through the doors of a room. The room was filled with what looked like roses but you weren’t quite sure that they were. With the Master they could be anything, from anywhere. You didn’t have a lot of time to look at them however before the Master had brought you to a bed. Gently laying you down on the silk sheets. He bent down for just a moment and then he kneeled above you on the bed, looking down heatedly at you.

He grabbed the strings tying your wrap dress closed. Slowly he pulled at them to untie your dress. His hands reached under the fabric, caressing the skin of your stomach as he pushed the fabric apart. Kissing your newly exposed skin. As he did this you kicked off your flats. There was no need for you to wear them on the bed. You were glad you had worn flats, the heels you had considered couldn’t be kicked off.

Looking up at the ceiling you saw the almost roses woven into a lattice that served as a canopy. There were also several small spheres filled with flower petals. They seemed to have small strings that could be pulled to open them up and let the petals rain down onto the two of you. The Master continued kissing up from your stomach to your shoulder now that your dress was off.

“Very romantic all the flowers. When did you get all of them? Surely I would have noticed you stealing a small garden’s worth of flowers.”

He stopped kissing your skin to smile.

“Got them last time you were sleeping. And yes it is a very romantic cliche. The things I do for you”

He finished this up by teasingly giving a small nip to the tip of your nose.

“Did you just bite my nose,” you couldn’t help but smile at how ridiculous it sounded to say.

“Well, I can’t let this moment get too sappy now can I?” He gave a tug to a few strands of your hair, “Would make me seem like a lovesick schoolboy.”

“Surprised that you didn’t also cover the bed in the petals. Complete the cliche.”

“Yes, well I thought it was best to get your consent before adding them into the mix.”

“Why would I need to consent to flower petals?” You couldn’t help the somewhat incredulous tone that seeped into your question.

“They aren’t normal flower petals.”

“Well yes I figured that much,” you rolled your eyes.

“They act as an intense aphrodisiac, triggered by skin contact with the petals. They’ll affect me as much as they will you.”

“I definitely consent then!”

You found yourself eager to try them out, especially when you knew that they would affect the Master. It will be nice to not be the only one affected by them. He tended to favor using things that would only affect you. Part of his need to be in control. While it was nice to be the focus of such attention it would be a pleasant change to have an even playing field so to speak.

"Go ahead then,” the Master prompted with a smirk as he focused on taking off your bra.

You had to press yourself up against him and off of the bed to reach the string. As you pulled the string of one of the spheres, the Master unhooked your bra as well as the straps. He tossed the bra straps away and moved to help support you in staying up off of the bed. The flower petals cascaded down onto both of you. Everywhere that they touched against your skin tingled. Almost like the sensation felt when a limb was asleep but pleasant. Oh so pleasant.

Shivering you were glad that being pressed against the Master had kept your bra on after he had removed the straps. It would have been too much at once to feel the petals against your breasts as well as the rest of your bare skin.

The Master had paused all of his movements when the petals rained down. As you continued to shake he held you close but made sure that he could still look at your face.

“You good?”

“Yes. It was just a lot all at once.”

“If you don’t want to continue we can stop…,” he hesitantly offered.

“No. No! I want to keep going. I know what to expect now.”

It was only then that you realized. The Master was still fully clothed. Well other than his shoes. You hit his chest. Not with any real force, you were being held too close to him to manage any real force behind your strike.

“You jerk,” you said with a smile you couldn’t repress.

“What! You were so eager. I wasn’t going to stop you!" 

He let you fall back against the bed with a huff. As you fell he tossed your bra off of you, and off the bed too.

"You know it’s going to be hard to have sex if you don’t take your clothes off.”

“Really? I would have never guessed,” he answered in a sarcastic murmur as he moved towards your lacy underwear.

You tried to push his suit jacket off but didn’t make much progress with how far away he was from where your arms could reach. You would have sat up to follow his movements to reach better, but he held you down with his hands on your waist. Kissing right above your underwear before he grabbed them with his teeth. The Master pulled them off of you by dragging them slowly down your legs with his teeth. His hands traveled down with him, trailing against your skin. The pleasant tingling that you felt from the petals traveled down with his hands. He must have some of the petals in his grip. It gave the sensation that his hands were still where they had just left.

You didn’t bother to hold back a small moan. A wicked smile was on his face once you were completely bare. His hands gripped your hips, thumbs gently stroking your hip bones. He dropped the petals he had gathered onto your exposed crotch. Hands returned to your hips to keep you still as you trembled from the sensation.

He finally pulled back to shrug off his suit jacket. Taking off the rest of his clothes as well. You watched as he undid every single button of his vest and shirt before taking them off. He took his time, letting you watch in anticipation. Listening to the small nonverbal command he had given you by holding you still you hadn’t moved enough to get away from the petals. Small little trembles went through you as the sensations ebbed and flowed.

Head falling back you let your eyes close. Focusing on what you could feel. The Master brushed the petals away from your skin as he moved to hover over you once again once he had finished undressing.

“Still good?”

“Yeah,” you sighed. “Feels unimaginably good.”

Hazily you tried to open your eyes to look at him. You were too blissed out by the sensations to really succeed. His head nuzzled against your neck as he moved to lay next to your side. Inhaling your scents, leaving small kisses and nipping at your skin. Keeping one arm around you to hold you against his side. The Master waited until you could keep your eyes open to pull the string to another sphere. You arched your back and let out a pitiful whimper as your senses were overloaded again. The Master’s grip on you tightened as he tried to press himself even closer to you. Head practically burying itself into the crook of your neck. He was definitely affected like you were even if he was better at staying quiet about it.

You took a petal and held it between your fingers. Trailing it along the back of his neck. He shuttered. You took it as an invitation to keep going. Moving the petal along his skin, making him tremble. A small bit of revenge for all the trembling he had made you do. So caught up in what you were doing to him you didn’t notice his arm moving.

Suddenty you were overtaken by pleasure. You squirmed violently unable to process exactly what he had just done. Just that it felt intense. He sat on top of you to keep you from moving away successfully. You had let go of the petal you had been using, losing your advantage. You tried to ask what he had done but all that came out were slurred attempts at words.

“Mhh that got a nice reaction. Let’s get your hands out of the way so I can do that again without interruption.”

The Master took both of your wrists into the grip of his one hand. Holding them above your head. In the other hand he held a single petal. He gently brushed the tip of the petal against your nipple. You would have bucked wildly if it wasn’t for the Master having the foresight to keep you as in place as he could without restraints. Your body put in a good effort nonetheless.

“Lots of nerve ending in nipples. Makes quite the experience, doesn’t it?”

All you could do in response was let your head lull back against the sheets. The Master took the opportunity to brush the petal against your other nipple. The sensations brought tears of pleasure to your eyes. He keep it up for a while. Switching between which nipple had his attention. You think you started to cry but you couldn’t even fully process if that was true or not.

“You’re so beautiful like this. Helplessly keening under me due to my actions.” He pressed a kiss between your collar bones. “So lovely.”

You tried to beg but all that came out was a needy whine. You weren’t even sure what you were trying to beg for. The Master seemed to understand anyway.

Feeling him enter you slowly was a relief after all the sensations the petals brought. His fingers gently whipped away the tears that had spilled over from him coaxing out as much as you could handle. Huh, so you had been crying from pleasure. He pulled open another sphere but this time shielded your body from the majority of the petals. Only a few landed on your body.

He laid on top of you as he slowly moved. Pressing the petals in between your bodies. You let out a pleased hum as he brought both of you closer to the edge. It wasn’t anything mind-blowing when you went over. It was just a soft release of tension. You felt as if your whole body was gently tingling and then relaxing- weightless and boneless. You felt him reach his peak soon after you, releasing inside of you. 

You remained weightless as he pulled out and moved to grab a washcloth. As he wiped away his release from your skin you twitched a small bit. You were completely spent. He wiped himself down next before moving to strip the sheet off of the bed. He gently moved you so that he could get the sheet out from under you. Once he was sure that all the petals were off the bed he joined you with a blanket. Wrapping the two of you up, holding you close.

“Rest. You’re tired. I took a lot out of you. I think you orgasmed several times from nipple stimulation alone.”

You let yourself start to drift in his arms. Safe, content and absolutely drained. The last thing you felt before falling asleep in the Master’s arms was a feather-light kiss to the top of your head. It had definitely been the best Valentine’s date you had even been on.


End file.
